As snowmobiles continue to increase in speed and performance, the need for better safety measures increase as well. The problem many snowmobilers have in operating their machines is the positioning of their skis. The skis are frequently hidden from the operator's view which increases the problems incurred in negotiating turns, staying on trails and avoiding obstacles on trails such as logs, stumps, rocks, branches, etc., which could cause damage to exposed suspension components. The present invention is designed to eliminate this problem in an inexpensive and easy way by providing a locator for ski tips which can be readily seen by the operator.